The Cactus
The Cactus is an episode of The Amazing World of Penny. It is based off of the FanFcition by YProcid of FanFcition.net. It was written by him, transcripted by Penny, and images by Penny. Characters Carmen Alan Minor Characters Penny Bobert Gumball Banana Joe Tobias Juke William Script The Cactus- Episode -Alan talking to Tobias, Juke, William Banana Joe, Carmen speeds by- Carmen: -whispery; thoughts- There’s Alan again. I’d better walk by quickly. It’ll break his heart, but it’s better than hurting him. Besides, he’s too busy with his friends; he’ll never know I was here. Alan: -in pursuit- Carmen! Hey Carmen! We can talk, can’t we? Carmen: -muttering- I can’t ignore him: who can with his voice? Alan: Hey, Carmen. –Carmen stops, and Alan is scared.- Tobias: -come on, guys; let’s leave the couple alone. –friends leave, leaving Carmen and Alan alone- Alan: I guess we’re alone now. Carmen: Yeah; no witnesses. Alan: -sadly- I missed you, Carmen. I never see you anymore these days. Carmen: I know that. Alan: -hopefully- I mean, we can hang out without touching each other. Carmen: -bluntly- We can’t. Alan: -more sadly then before- Why not? Carmen: -wearily- You know why not. I have no self-control. When I'm with you, I get so happy and excited that all I want to do is hold you tight in my arms. –Hugs herself, continues more quietly- And you know what happens then. –Starts sobbing as she turns away from Alan. Alan: -looks pathetically- I guess you’re right. Maybe we shouldn’t see each other anymore. –drifts away sadly- -Montague, shows Carmen getting out and to the cafeteria- Cacti have evolved to have special abilities to survive a harsh environment. Most learn to store water inside them, like a sponge or a camel. Carmen: -sits next to Penny, Teri and Molly with a sad glance toward Alan, mutters- I’m going to miss him. Gumball: -barges in the doors- EVERYONE RUN! YOUR LUNCH IS IN DANGER! –turns into possessed Gumball- FOOD! –Goes on rampage in background as Carmen and Penny walk in hallway- Carmen: What’s wrong with your boyfriend, Penny? Penny: I don’t know. Ever since he’s been hanging around with Carrie, he’s been acting a little weird. Carmen: -confused- Gumball’s always weird. Why do you even hang out with him? Penny: -confidently- I just like him, and he feels the same way. That's all that matters to me. Carmen: -doubtfully- I'm not so sure about that, I'm not sure if you knew this, but after you left him at the altar, he decided to marry me. Penny: -shocked- What? Carmen: -apologetically- I’m sorry you had to find out this way. Penny: No, it's ok, he wasn't himself that day. He didn't mean anything by it. Carmen: -thoughts- It was at that moment Carmen realized what an unhealthy relationship Penny was in. Carmen isn't exactly an expert when it came to relationships, but she knew that a couple that truly loves each other would change for that person; better themselves. It's difficult to do something like that, but that's the whole point; to love someone so much that you would completely change yourself for them. Carmen: I have a brilliant idea! –Runs off- Penny: -confused- What?! -Montague: Shows Carmen running- Carmen knew that normally, during lunch time, Bobert would help clean Miss Simian’s classroom. –enters door, Bobert organizing- Carmen: Bobert, I need your help looking for something. Bobert: -turns to Carmen- What is it? Carmen: I need a pair of scissors. Bobert: -as if obvious- I put all of the scissors under “S” for sharp. Carmen: -mutters- I hate that word, ‘sharp.’ It reminds me of myself. –Normally- Where would that be? Bobert: -casually- On the shelves, also under “s.” Carmen: looks at the shelf, apparently Bobert has been stuffing everything into the shelves; books, trash, a mop, their classmates' backpacks, and even Idaho was there, glued to a binder.- Idaho: -gasping- Help me… Carmen: -pulls out scissors- Bobert, are you feeling okay? Bobert: -crazily- Why would you ask, Sarmen? Carmen: -quickly- Never mind. –runs out- -Shows Alan, about to go home, but there is a tug at his string- Alan: -looks down and sees a bald Carmen, confused- Carmen? Carmen: -casually- Hi, Alan. Do you like my new haircut? I got it for you. –tugs Alan down and kisses for a second, then break up, both happy- -Banana Joe, Tobias, Juke and William come by and see Carmen- Banana Joe: Look everyone, Carmen's a baldie! Neither Carmen nor Alan paid attention to the fruit or their friends' laughter. All that matters is that they know their love for one another will be strong, whatever might come their way. END Original Work Carmen saw Alan in the hallway again. She decided that this time, she will try to ignore him as she walks 'll walk swiftly, so he won't notice her. Don't stop, even though doing that is going to break his heart, I'm sure it's a better fate than me killing him. He'll get over it. He's too busy with his friends anyways; he won't know I was even here. "Carmen!" Keep walking, keep walking. "Hey, Carmen, wait up!" Ignore him. "We can just talk, can't we?" Carmen couldn't ignore him, who can with his voice? It's one that can grab your attention. She turns to face Alan. She can see the fear in his eyes, he knows how these interactions between them always turn out. "Hey Alan." "Come on you guys, let's leave the couple alone." said Tobias. He left along with Juke, William, and Banana Joe. "I guess we're all alone, now, huh Carmen?" Yeah, no witnesses. "Yeah." "I missed you Carmen, I don't see you anymore these days." "I know that." "We can still hang out, without having to touch each other." "We can't." "Why not?" "You know why not. I have no self-control. When I'm with you, I get so happy and excited that all I want to do is hold you tight in my arms." Carmen looks at her hands and then she holds herself; A solo hug. "And you know what happens then." Carmen starts to cry and she turns away from Alan, she doesn't want him to see her this way. Alan wishes he can do something to help her right now, but there's nothing he can do without hurting himself in the process. He hates being this way, so weak and defenseless. "I guess... maybe you're right. Maybe we shouldn't see each other anymore." Alan drifts away from Carmen, letting the cactus girl be by herself. Cacti have evolved to have special abilities to survive a harsh environment. Most learn to store water inside them, like a sponge or a camel. Carmen was able to get the lunchroom right after her little moment in the hallway. The tears have been absorbed back into her body and now it didn't look like anything is going wrong with her life, like everything's perfect for her. After getting her lunch from the line, Carmen went to sit with her friends, Teri, Molly, and Penny. She sees Alan from across her table, hanging out with his friends. I'm going to miss him. Just then, Gumball came bashing into the doors. "Everybody, run!" He yelled. "Your lunch isn't safe! FOOD!" "What is wrong with your boyfriend, Penny?" said Carmen after exiting the cafeteria when Gumball began on his rampage. "I don't know," answered Penny. "Ever since he's been hanging around with Carrie, he's been acting a little weird." "Gumball's always weird. Why do you even hang out with him?" "I just like him, and he feels the same way. That's all that matters to me." "I'm not so sure about that, I'm not sure if you knew this, but after you left him at the altar, he decided to marry me." "What?" "I'm sorry you had to find out this way." "No, it's ok, he wasn't himself that day. He didn't mean anything by it." It was at that moment Carmen realized what an unhealthy relationship Penny was in. Carmen isn't exactly an expert when it came to relationships, but she knew that a couple that truly loves each other would change for that person; better themselves. It's difficult to do something like that, but that's the whole point; to love someone so much that you would completely change yourself for them. It was at that moment Carmen had a brilliant idea. During Lunch Time, Bobert would sometimes help out in Miss Simian's classroom. He would clean up the mess his classmates might have made that certain morning. As he was putting back a stack of books onto the shelf, Carmen enters the door. "Bobert, I need your help looking for something." "What is it?" "I need a pair of scissors." "I put all of the scissors under 'S' for 'sharp'." Carmen didn't like that word,'sharp'. It reminds her of herself. "Where would that be?" Carmen asks. "On the shelves, also under 'S'." Carmen looked at the shelf, apparently Bobert has been stuffing everything into the shelves; books, trash, a mop, their classmates' backpacks, and even Idaho was there, glued to a binder. "Help me..." He said. "Hey Bobert, are you feeling OK?" "Why do you ask, Sarmen?" "...Never mind."She found a pair of scissors and quickly left the room to go on with her idea. After school, Alan was about ready to leave school until he felt someone tug at his string. He looked down and saw Carmen. She was bald. "Carmen?" "Hi Alan. Do you like my new haircut? I got it for you." Carmen pulled on Alan's string, bringing him down to her level. Their lips touched and sparks flew between them. They savored the moment, their first kiss. When they stopped kissing each other, they smiled and blushed. "That was amazing." Carmen brings in Alan for a hug, one that was tight and firm but not by so much that it hurt him. This is what love is all about; doing whatever it takes to be with the one you love. Even if it means cutting off all your needles and become bald. Banana Joe and some of the guys came by and saw the new Carmen. "Look everyone, Carmen's a baldie!" Neither Carmen nor Alan paid attention to the fruit or their friends' laughter. All that matters is that they know their love for one another will be strong, whatever might come their way. Category:Episodes